My World II
by Reborn generation
Summary: Saison 2 de My World ! Avec comme personnages principaux, EXO ! Les premiers chapitres seront encore avec Eunhyuk et Donghae. Et ça passera au EXO. Voilà le résumé avec EXO: Depuis que nous, les vampires avons découverts que les loups garous existes, quelques vampires osent chasser les loups pour soit disant leur sang exquise. Je me promènent dans la forêt quand une chose arrive
1. Explication My World II

_**Voici la saison 2 de My World II, je vais vous redire les définitions que vous aller redécouvrir et il y aura aussi des nouveautés.**_

**Dans ce monde il y a eu 3 espèces dans la saison 1 et une nouveauté viendras dans la saison 2 :**

**- Les Vampires.**

**- Les Humains.**

**- Les Loups Garous.**

**- Les Sorcières / Les Sorciers**

**Chaque espèce compte des différences et une histoire.**

**- Les Humains :**

**L'être humain est le nom de la lignée humaine, qui comprend l'espèce humaine actuelle nommée Homo sapiens auquel nous appartenons vous et moi.**

**Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir comparé au trois autres espèces.**

**C'est l'espèce la plus répandue sur Terre.**

**Elle a été crée par Adam et Eve.**

**- Les Vampires :**

**Le vampire est comme un « revenant en corps », le distinguant ainsi des revenants immatériels tels que les fantômes ou les esprits.**

**Cette créature mort-vivant est universellement connue pour se nourrir du sang des vivants dès la nuit tombée, afin d'en tirer la force vitale qui lui permet de rester immortelle, ou plutôt non soumise à la vieillesse. **

**Le vampire possède des canines pointues (ou crocs), ces dents lui servent à mordre ses victimes (traditionnellement au cou) pour les vider de leur sang.**

**Le vampirisme est souvent présenté comme le résultat d'une malédiction, et le vampire peut choisir de transmettre celle-ci lorsqu'il mord une victime. S'ensuit la transformation (plus ou moins longue et douloureuse) de la victime, l'un des premiers signes étant l'allongement des canines.**

**Le vampire est universellement reconnu par sa physionomie surnaturelle.**

**Le vampire dispose de forces ou de faiblesses différentes.**

**Le vampire devient plus puissant avec l'âge.**

**Il est très fort et rapide, doté d'une excellente vision nocturne.**

**Les moyens pour détruire les vampires sont nombreux et variés comme enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, des armes en argents, une décapitation ou encore une crémation.**

**Le Frêne est le meilleur bois d'arbre pour un pieu.**

**Le vampire a peur des crucifix ou encore de l'eau bénite mais tout cela dépend de l'âge du vampire.**

**Il n'aime pas le soleil, c'est pour cela qu'on les rencontre plus la nuit mais certains vampires peuvent sortir le jour grâce à l'âge ou un objet qui les protèges. **

**Ils ont été crée par les Originaux, des vampires immortelles doté d'une force immesurable, âgé de plus de mille ans. **

**Chez les vampires, il existe une hiérarchie (haut en bas, du chef au plus soumis) :**

**- Les Originaux**

**- Les vampires nobles, se sont des vampires qui ont un parent Originaux et un parent vampire classique.**

**- Les vampires classiques.**

**- Les semi vampires nés d'un parent vampire et d'un autre parent humain.**

**- Les nouveaux nés, des humains transformés en vampires.**

**- Les vampires de levels E, des nouveaux nés qui ont perdu l'esprit et qui sont impossible à contrôler. **

**- Les vampires Curb sont les vampires les plus faible de la hiérarchie et les plus dociles, ils sont souvent l'esclave d'un vampire classique, noble ou originaux.**

**- Les loups garous :**

**Le loup garou connu aussi sous le nom de Lycanthrope, un humain qui a la capacité de se transformer, partiellement ou complètement, en loup pendant la pleine lune et a errer la nuit jusqu'au matin.**

**Mais il existe des loups âgés qui ont le pouvoir de se transformer grâce à leur volonté.**

**Cette transformation peut être due à plusieurs causes, comme une malédiction ou un rituel volontaire, et plus récemment la morsure d'un loup ou d'un autre lycanthrope.**

**Leur transformation est très douloureuse.**

**Le loup incarne symboliquement la face sombre de l'espèce humaine, la cruauté de l'homme livré à lui-même, et de l'homme libre des contraintes que la civilisation tente de lui imposer.**

**La morsure d'un loup garou est fatale pour un vampire.**

**Mais le loup garou reste plus moins un animal malgré qu'il est doté d'une force supérieur au loups normaux ainsi que la taille qui est 5 fois plus grande.**

**Les seules façons de tuer un Lycanthrope sont des armes en argents, la décapitation ou encore le feu. Sinon fuyez et cacher vous en attendant le matin espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait trop de mort a votre réveille.**

**On les trouve généralement dans les forêts ou encore dans des endroits très sombres quand ils sont transformer.**

**Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ils conservent une apparence humaine car il est préférable de rester « incognito ».**

**La lune a une très grande influence chez eux, elle donne l'énergie et l'espoir.**

**Son côté humain ne peut pas vraiment le différencier de l'humain normal il mène une vie très semblable à celle d'un humain. Il a souvent le même rythme de vie et les mêmes activités (travail, loisir…). Le loup-garou n'est pas immortel et possède une espérance de vie très vieille mais n'allant pas jusqu'au âge des vampire nobles.**

**Sa force et certains de ses sens comme l'ouïe et l'odorat se décuplent. **

**Les garous sont une race capable de se reproduire aussi bien avec des loups qu'avec des humains, adaptant leur forme à celle de leur partenaire. L'enfant qui naît de cette union à la forme de sa mère, que la mère soit garou ou pas. Les garous sont une race en voie d'extinction car seul un enfant sur dix, issu de ces unions, se révèle un véritable loup-garou, les autres ne sont que des Parents, c'est à dire qu'ils sont des individus normaux de leur espèce respective mais immuniser au voile. Cet héritage peut également se transmettre à travers de multiples générations et un Parent peut donner naissance à un Loup-garou même si son partenaire est un simple humain ou un simple loup. Il suffit qu'il soit le descendant direct d'un ancêtre garou.**

**La faculté de changer de forme du loup-garou ne se développe qu'à la puberté, et parfois plus tardivement. On nomme cet évènement le Premier changement. Avant cette période, le jeune garou vit sous sa forme de naissance.**

**Les loups garous sont inconnu dans se monde, seul quelques rares personnes sont au courant de cette espèce notamment les Originaux car la plupart du temps les loups garous se cache mais il arrive souvent des incidents.**

**Il existe aussi une hiérarchie qui est choisie selon la naissance du loup par rapport à la lune :**

**- La pleine lune (visible toute la nuit) ** ** On les nomme les Clan car ceux-ci sont rares, ces loups sont les chefs des tribus loup garous.**

**- La lune gibbeuse descendante (invisible le soir, la lune où on aperçoit plus de la moitié mais pas au complet) ** ** On les nomme les Guards, ces loups sont les gardiens de la tribu, ceux qui enseigne leur traditions et leur mode de vie au plus jeune.**

**- La lune gibbeuse montante (invisible le matin) ** ** On les nomme aussi les Guards et ont le même rôle a jouer.**

**- La demi lune (visible le soir) ** ** On les nomme les Lawyer, ces loups sont les juges, ils sont ceux qui désigne la justice de la tribu et dicte leur sentence a ceux qui le mérite où ceux qui ont commis un crime.**

**- La lune croissant ** ** On les nomme les Wolf, ces loups sont les plus connu et les plus courant. Ils font partit des loups qui sont les soldats, ceux qui protègent la tribu et attaquent d'autres tribus. **

**- La nouvelle lune (la première pleine lune qui apparaît la première dans chaque mois) ** ** Ces loups sont les deuxièmes les plus rare car normalement la nouvelle lune sert au jeune loup garou pour leur Premier changement.**

**On les nomme les Scarce connu aussi sous le nom de Parents.**

**Ils sont les reproducteurs de la tribu.**

**Ces loups sont beau et souvent de couleur noir aux yeux or.**

**- Il existe des loups vivant en solo, on les nomme les Loner.**

**-Il existe un groupe à part qu'on nomme les Fallen, ces loups sont ceux qui ont été rejetés de la tribu et ceux qui ont commis un crime et qui ont été jugé par les Lawyer.**

**- Et pour finir, on nomme aussi les nouveaux nés loups, les Young.**

**Se sont les loups qui ont leur premier changement.**

**Ils sont souvent instable, et ne contrôle pas leur pouvoir.**

**Mais se sont les plus fort pendant cette période.**

**Petite nouveauté dans la saison 2 !**

**- Wooer, ses loups garous sont nés aussi en journée de pleine lune mais si la louve qu'y la mise au monde appartient à une meute et que la meute à déjà un Alpha, si c'est un male, alors il devient le loup prochain qui deviendra Alpha a par sous décision de l'Alpha lui-même ou le Wooer.**

**Il arrive souvent qu'il y est plusieurs Wooer en position de Alpha et ils doivent prouver à l'Alpha qu'ils méritent cette place.**

**Ce n'est pas parce qu'un loup est fort qu'il va devenir Alpha.**

**Les Wooer sont hermaphrodite quand ils sont en loup.**

**- Les sorciers, les sorcières :**

**Un sorcier ou une sorcière est une personne qui pratique la sorcellerie. Si l'image du sorcier et de la sorcière est très variable selon les cultures, la sorcière est dans le monde occidental principalement associée à sa capacité à voler sur un balai, et à la chasse aux sorcières. Le sorcier est parfois associé au voyant, d'autres l'associent au chaman, qui est un spécialiste de la communication avec les puissances de la nature et les défunts.**

**Les sorcières vivent entourées de leurs animaux favoris qui viennent leur apporter des aides magiques. Tous ces animaux (le chat noir, le corbeau, le crapaud, l'araignée, le rat, le lièvre) ont en commun avec leur maîtresse d'être redoutés et mal-aimés : ce sont autant des reflets d'elles-mêmes.**

**Ainsi avaient-elles le pouvoir de se métamorphoser, ce qui leur permettait de commettre leurs méfaits sans être reconnues. Sous forme de lièvres, les sorcières avaient coutume de se réunir en congrès. La rapidité que leur offrait cette forme leur permettait d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Les longues oreilles étaient une aide précieuse pour espionner sans être vues. La patte de lièvre est considérée comme un porte-bonheur, preuve qu'une sorcière avait été mutilée de sa main, et donc privée de ses pouvoirs. Le hibou a été associé à la sorcière car il est un animal nocturne, avec de grands yeux pour espionner, et un cri parfois effrayant et associé à un présage funeste**

**Les animaux servent de compagnie à la sorcière, qui vit seule et n'a pas de famille ou d'ingrédients pour les potions, philtres…**

**La plupart du temps une sorcière est une femme qui passe un pacte avec le diable pour disposer de pouvoirs surnaturels. **

**Mais il existe des sorcières qui sont nées avec leurs pouvoirs.**

**Chaque sorcières possèdent un pouvoir qu'elle peut contrôlé (ex : feu, air, eau, terre, force, glace,…)**

**Il existe deux sortes de sorcières :**

**- Les gentilles aussi appelé les Wizard par les vampires / humains et appelé les Enchanteurs par les loups garous.**

**- Les méchantes aussi nommé les Dark par les vampires/ humains ou appelé les Raven par les loups garous.**

**Maintenant je présente les personnages de ma fic :**

*** ****en rouge****, ceux qui apparaîtrons souvent.**

*** ****en bleu****, ceux qui apparaîtrons moyennement**

*** ****en vert****, ceux qui apparaîtrons moins souvent**

*** ****en orange****, ceux qui apparaîtront peu.**

_**Personnage déjà présent dans la saison 1 :**_

**- Eunhyuk**** Vampire noble, petit ami de Donghae.**

**- ****Leeteuk**** Humain **** Hybride (Il va se faire transformer en vampire dans la saison 2), petit ami de Kangin.**

**- ****Kangin**** Vampire classique, petit ami de Leeteuk.**

**- ****Kyuhyun**** Vampire classique, petit ami de Sungmin.**

**- ****Sungmin**** Loup garou : Wolf, petit ami de Kyuhyun.**

**- ****Ryeowook**** Hybride (Humain qui c'est fait mordre par un loup garou puis il se fait transformer par un vampire, donc il est mit loup garou mit vampire), petit ami de Yesung.**

**- ****Yesung**** Vampire classique, petit ami de Ryeowook.**

**- ****Heechul**** Vampire classique, petit ami de Hangeng.**

**- ****Hangeng****Vampire classique, petit ami de Heechul.**

**- ****Shindong**** Humain, patron du bar Lunatic.**

**- ****Kibum**** Loup garou : Guards, soigneur de la meute de Donghae.**

**- ****Donghae**** Loup garou : Scarce, petit ami de Eunhyuk.**

**- Autres personnages inventé**** : **** Loups garous / Vampires / Humains / Sorciers / Sorcières.**

_**VAMPIRES :**_

*** ****Ollin Soriyu**** Femme Originel, grand-mère de Eunhyuk.**

*** ****Camui Hideaki**** Homme Originel, oncle de Eunhyuk.**

_**LOUP :**_

******* Hanako Soriyu**** Femme loup Clan. (Vous allez découvrir une nouveauté dans la saison 2 a propos de cette femme et de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Donghae).**

*** ****Setsuna Chen**** Homme loup Clan. (Vous aller découvrir qu'elle est le réelle lien qu'unit cet homme et Donghae).**

*** ****Soriyu Hanako**** Femme loup Scarce, ancienne promise de Donghae. (Dans la saison 2 elle va enfin arrêter de faire chier Donghae et Eunhyuk car elle va enfin se rendre compte que ça ne sert a rien, et dans la saison 2 vous allez découvrir qu'elle chance elle aura).**

_**Les nouveaux personnages présents dans la saison 2 de My World :**_

**- ****Sehun**** Vampire noble, le demi cousin de Eunhyuk.**

**- ****Luhan**** Loup garou : Scarce, le cousin éloigné de Donghae.**

**- ****Kai**** Humain, un nouveau serveur dans le bar Lunatic, il danse pour amuser la galerie.**

**- ****Lay**** Loup garou : Wooer, il appartient à la meute de Donghae.**

**- ****D.O**** Sorcier Wizard, il travail pour une autre famille de vampire qu'y n'habite pas à Tihuta, pas celle de Eunhyuk.**

**- ****Suho**** Loup garou Clan d'une autre meute, pas celle de Donghae.**

**- ****Baekhyun**** Vampire classique, il est d'une autre famille vampire qui est allié à Eunhyuk.**

**- ****Chanyeol**** Vampire noble, il est d'une autre famille vampire qui est ennemis à Eunhyuk.**

**- ****Tao**** Humain, nouveau serveur dans le bar Lunatic.**

**- ****Kris**** Vampire noble solitaire qui appartenait à la famille de Eunhyuk mais il a préféré partir pour vivre sa vie en solo, car selon lui il peut commettre des choses sans que sa famille ne le sache (Je pense que vous avez compris ce que je disais, genre il boit le sang de sa victime alors que les vampires n'ont pas le droit de boire a la veine si l'humain n'est pas consentant et d'accord.**

**Et il commet bien d'autre chose, un peu comme prendre des humains juste pour boire leur sang et donc les tuer et sens servir comme jouet sexuel…)**

**Il vient souvent au bar Lunatic pour trouver sa prochain proie.**

**- ****Chen**** Vampire classique, ami de Kris, appartenant à la même famille que Baekhyun.**

**- ****Xiumin**** Vampire anciennement originel car il est tombé amoureux d'un humain et les originaux n'en ont pas le droit. Il a rejoint la famille de Eunhyuk.**

**Il utilise le pouvoir le la glace (car les originaux ont tous un pouvoir).**

**- ****Autres personnages inventés**** : **** Vampires / Loups garous / Humains / Sorciers / Sorcières.**

**Pour les vampires normalement il ne va pas avoir de changement ni d'apparition ou peut être l'apparition de juste le prénom et nom des parents encore inconnu de Eunhyuk ou peut être vraiment leur apparition :**

**- ****Lee Eun Ah****, mère de Eunhyuk.**

**- ****Lee Hyun Hee****, père de Eunhyuk**

**Pour les loups garous, il y aura juste l'Alpha et sa femme et Soriyu et un nouveau personnage va peut être faire son entré, il s'agit d'un loup nouveau de la meute de Donghae, qui était depuis longtemps dans la meute mais il n'est pas apparu dans la saison 1.**

**A vous de découvrir qu'elle sera son rôle a jouer !**

**- ****Miharu Ren.**

**Chez les humains, normalement pas d'apparition.**

**Chez les sorciers / sorcières, il y aura une apparition sur ! Après je ne sais pas.**

**- ****Chiaki Kumiko**

**Voilà j'espère que la saison 2 va vous plaire, et**

**PS : Si vous n'avez pas lu la saison 1, il faudra la lire pour comprend la saison 2 !**


	2. Prologue

Quand j'avais reçu une lettre de mon cousin Eunhyuk, j'avais été plus qu'enchanté.

Mais quand je découvris le contenu, mon cœur fit un arrêt cardiaque même si je n'en ai pas.

Mon cousin allait se marier.

Au début j'étais heureux pour lui mais quand son épouse finalement n'était autre qu'un homme, j'avais tout compris.

Et quand plus c'était un loup garou, là le stade d'arrêt cardiaque ne suffisait plus.

Je suis grave homophobe et je suis Oh Sehun, un vampire.


	3. Chapitre 1

POV Leeteuk :

Ce matin là, je me réveillai dans les bras de Kangin.

Heureux, je souri niaisement quand Kangin ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour.

Je l'embrassai langoureusement.

- Bonjour….

Je rigolais discrètement, vu la tête dans le cul qu'il avait.

Je voulu me lever quand ma main racla quelque chose.

Je baissai les yeux pour y découvrir une enveloppe rouge.

Tiens ? Qui avait posez ça là ?

Je l'ouvris délicatement, une lettre y était. Je me mis à la lire à voix haute pour que Kangin écoute.

Nous sommes heureux de vous inviter au repas qui sera servi à 20h00 au manoir de Eunhyuk en compagnie de Lee Donghae à l'issue de la cérémonie de mariage.

Si vous ne pouvez pas venir ou vous libérez, faite le nous savoir.

Merci de la part des prochains mariés.

- Non mais quels crétins !

Pourquoi on n'irait pas ?!

- Une bonne chose de faite ^^

Je sens que la grand-mère de Eunhyuk va sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Sans doute, Hahaha !

FIN POV Leeteuk.

POV Sungmin :

Mon cœur battais encore vite en voyant Kyuhyun nu.

En me réveillant, j'avais découvert une lettre.

Et quand j'avais lu, j'étais très content à la fois mais une petite peur se formait dans mon ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyuhyun s'était réveillé.

- Tiens, déjà lever ?

- Comme tu le vois.

Regarde ce que j'ai trouver dit-je en agitant la lettre devant le nez de Kyuhyun et lui expliqua ce que s'était et aussi de mes doutes et angoisses.

J'imagine que Donghae a invité la meute.

J'espère que tous se passera bien.

- Mais oui, arrête de démoraliser et d'avoir aussi peur aussi vite Minnie.

- Hum tu as raison.

FIN POV Sungmin

POV Yesung :

Dans la chambre de Ryeowook qui dormait encore, je m'introduis en douce pour aller réveiller mon bébé.

Et surtout pour lui annoncer la super nouvelle du mariage de nos hébergeurs.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Ryeowook.

Ryeowook se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit le contact du baiser de son chaton.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle mon p'tit poussin !

- Ah bon ?

- Cette nouvelle concerne nos chers amis.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Ils se marient !

- QUOI ?!

Ryeowook fut tellement surpris par cette bonne nouvelle qu'il en tomba par terre, embarquant avec lui le pauvre Yesung qui n'avait pas vu la chose venir. Lorsque ce dernier se redressa, il vit que Ryeowook était tout souriant.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fais mal quelque part ?

- Non moi ça va. Par contre ton pantalon a souffert.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

En penchant la tête vers son bas, Yesung devint rouge tout d'un coup.

Son pantalon était totalement ruiné et en morceau car dans sa chute, Ryeowook s'était accroché à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main.

- Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas fais que t'enlever ça dans la chute ! Lança Wooki en rigolant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as embarqué ce qu'il y avait aussi en dessous ?

- Je suppose que si, puisque j'arrive à contempler ton joli postérieur en me redressant sur mes coudes !

Le Yewook explosa de rire. Yesung rigolait parce qu'il était à moitié nu sur le sol et la couverture et Wooki rigolait parce qu'il avait réussit à se créer un super spectacle en moins de trente seconde.

FIN POV Yesung.

POV Eunhae :

Comment Donghae avait-il pu me laisser m'occuper d'eux ?

Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de sa part quand même !

Il a intérêt à se préparer physiquement parce que ce soir, je ne le laisse pas dormir en guise de punition !

Non mais oh ! Je suis tout de même le grand Sir Hyuk Jae !

- T'arrête de fulminer en secret ?

- C'est de ta faute hein !

- Comment ça ma faute ? J'ai juste dit le premier que je m'occupais du Yewook, t'avais qu'à réagir un peu plus rapidement et je me serais retrouvé avec le Hanchul donc arrête de brayer !

- T'es méchant !

- Je le sais trésor ! Mais cela ne t'empêche pas du tout de m'aimer n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te résister honnêtement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu devrais être aveugle pour pouvoir y parvenir !

- Mais tu sais normalement comme le dit le vieux proverbe : « L'amour rend aveugle […]

- « Le mariage rend la vue ! » Oui je connais. Mais en étant amoureux de moi tu n'as pas perdu cette dernière.

- Heureusement parce que si non je ne pourrais pas mater ton joli fessier !

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir !

- Désolé mais c'est déjà fait !

- Oh zut alors !

Les deux tourtereaux se mirent à rire en même temps. Puis Donghae ouvrit la porte à Eunhyuk pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre de leurs futurs invités.

Alors qu'Eunhyuk se concentrait et respirait calmement, la main de Donghae sur ses fesses le fit réagir d'un seul coup et il bondit en avant.

- Mais euh !

- Shhhh ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Mais m'en fou moi s'ils sont réveillés !

En entendant derrière lui que le lit remuait, Eunhyuk se dépêcha de poser la lettre et se précipita en courant vers la sortie de peur de se ramasser une boule de billard dans la tête.

Pourquoi une boule de billard ? Eh bien parce que, suite à la demande exclusive de Hangeng, un billard a été installé dans la chambre près du lit mais les trois quart du temps il ne servait pas au jeune couple pour sa fonction normale. Et s'il était près du lit s'était tout simplement pour que lors de leurs ébats Hangeng puisse balancer son amour sur le lit si le billard devenait un peu trop gênant ou tout simplement s'il faisait trop de bruit.

Car à vrai dire l'inconvénient de se billard c'est le fait qu'il soit en bois et quand une trop grande pression est effectuée dessus il grince, alors n'imaginez pas le bruit qu'il fait lorsque les deux sont dessus !

Après avoir bien refermé la porte derrière eux, le Eunhae s'en alla silencieusement comme si de rien était.

FIN POV Eunhae.

POV Hanchul :

Alors qu'Hangeng était en train de se tourner dans le lit, il sentit quelque chose lui rentrer d'un seul coup dans les fesses.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Chulli ? T'essaye de me faire quoi là ?

Seul le ronflement de son amour lui répondit.

Bon si ce n'est pas lui, alors c'est quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Se demanda Hangeng en tenant la lettre du bout des doigts comme si elle était un animal dangereux.

Puis comme il était le seul debout, il se tourna vers son amour, qui était profondément endormi, bien au chaud dans les bras de Morphée.

Posant la lettre sur ses jambes, il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Heechul et le secoua.

Mais malgré les efforts minimes qu'il mettait dans ce geste, Heechul ne réagissait pas.

- * Soupir * C'est vrai que celui là c'est une vrai souche !

Hangeng recommença son opération mais cette fois-ci si brusquement qu'Heechul dégringola du lit.

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi bébé ?

- Désolé mais y avait ça sur le lit et maintenant j'ai envie de sang !

Heechul remonta sur le lit et se rapprocha d'Hangeng.

- Mon cou est tout offert.

Tiens mais c'est quoi ce que tu as sur les jambes ?

- Justement c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai réveillé.

- Tu m'as pas réveillé tu m'as brutalisé !

- J'y peux rien si t'es pire qu'une marmotte quand tu dors !

- J'ai besoin de me reposer moi aussi tu sais ! Ce ne sont pas tes reins qui ont eu le droit à une soirée de sport de chambre !

- Ouais c'est vrai que tu as raison.

- Donne que je lise.

Hangeng tendit l'enveloppe à Heechul.

- Pouah ! Mais ça pue ! T'as chier dessus ou quoi ?!

- Non elle m'est rentrée dans les fesses pendant que je dormais !

- Si elle s'en comme ça, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te laver l'arrière train avant que l'un de nous deux meurt asphyxié !

- Ouais, ouais j'y vais.

- Bouge au lieu de faire ton flemmard !

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon !

Comme Hangeng se retournait pour protester, Heechul lui envoya la couette dans la figure pour qu'il aille prendre une douche.

Une fois sous l'eau, Hangeng entendit un cri strident provenant de la chambre.

Il sortit nu comme un ver de la salle de bain et dérapa sur le sol avant d'atterrir les fesses les premières sur le sol.

- Mon chou est-ce que ça va ? Lança Heechul en se précipitant vers Hangeng.

- Bon puisque tu me parles, tu es toujours en vie, heureusement !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti comme un fou de la salle de bain ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander pourquoi tu as crié aussi fort !

- Ah j'ai crié si fort que ça ?

Je croyais pourtant ne pas avoir hurlé !

- Tu devrais aller consulter ! Sérieusement tu me fais peur !

- Mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai lu dans la lettre un extraordinaire évènement !

Par contre comme tu n'aimes pas les choses dans ce genre, je me demande ce que tu vas faire pendant toute la nuit ou je ne serais pas là.

- QUOI ?! Comment ça ?! Tu pars où ? Avec qui ?

- Je vais, AU MARIAGE DU EUNHAE !

- Ils se marient ?!

- Bah abruti si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai !

- Je préfère me méfier, tu m'as déjà fais un coup dans ce genre là et au final je me suis retrouvé coincé dans les toilettes du bahut !

- Mais ça remonte à des années lumières ça mon pauvre chou !

- Mouais mais je préfère me méfier.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie par toi-même.

Après avoir lu la lettre, Hangeng sauta sur Heechul, le renversant au sol.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Juste une petite envie qui m'est passée par la tête en t'imaginant en smoking !

- Mais bébé, tu m'as épuisé toute la nuit !

- Tant pis ! Je recommencerais jusqu'à que tu ne puisse plus t'asseoir s'il le faut !

FIN POV Hanchul.


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Jour J :**_

Dans la salle de fête, on pouvait distinguer trois genres de personnes.

Tout d'abord situé à ma gauche, des personnes d'une pâleur inimaginable, la plupart étaient en couple, un homme ET une femme buveur de sang.

Vous l'avez compris, des vampires.

A ma droite, des personnes qui puait le loup à plein nez.

Et situé un peu partout, quelques humains dont l'existence me paraissait impossible et surtout me servirais de cascroute ambulant.

Bref, dans toute cette foule, j'avais reconnu quelques personnes que je connaissais vias à mon statue.

Evidemment, les invités vampires.

Dans ce monde pas possible, j'avais aperçu mon demi cousin, habillé splendidement.

Normale pour un marié.

A coté de lui, un autre homme, plus petit que lui aussi bien habillé, se penchait en avant pour saluer, j'imagine qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Lee Donghae dont tout le monde parlais depuis le commencement de la soirée, l'époux de mon cousin.

Lee Donghae dont le nom faisait frémir mes oreilles négativement.

Mais avant de faire un pas vers eux pour voir à quoi il ressemblait de plus près, la grand-mère de Sir Hyuk Jae me tomba dans les bras.

- Mon cher Sehun, je suis honoré de votre présence !

Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes point vu.

- En effet.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée qui ne fait que commencer.

Super. J'allais encore rouiller dans cette salle et comme ami ma pensée.

Revenons à mon cousin, à cause de cette grand-mère qui ne m'en paraissait pas une vu l'allure à laquelle elle courait, j'avais perdu de vue Eunhyuk.

Maudite grand-mère !

Mais Ollin n'avait pas fini de me faire chier, elle réapparut soudainement devant moi, un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Au faite, Sehun, j'aimerai vous faire rencontrer une personne un peu timide qui fait partit de la famille du jeune marié.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'entraînait vers ce mystérieux inconnu.

- Xia Lu !

Un jeune blond de petite taille sursauta à l'entente de son premier surnom.

- Lulu ! Venez voir par ici !

- Oui….oui mad..Madame.

Non mais regarder moi ça, c'est qui ce gars là ? Il ne sait pas parler correctement, sur qui je suis encore tombé ?

Et puis qu'est qu'il a, à me regarder ?

J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Mon cher Sehun voici la personne à qui je voulais vous présenter.

Il s'agit donc d'un cousin éloigné du jeune marié. Je vous prierais de rester avec lui pendant la soirée et de bien garder un œil sur lui.

- QUOI ?! C'est une blague j'espère ?!

- J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

- Madame je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas venu à ce mariage pour faire la baby-sitter d'un pauvre gamin écervelé !

- Je m'en moque. Vous êtes priez d'obéir à mes ordres. Et tâchez de bien vous conduire en sa présence, sous peine de punitions sévères.

- * soupir * Très bien !

Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend celle-là ?! Comment ose-t-elle me donner des ordres à moi ?

Pff elle est vraiment énervante. Heureusement qu'elle est l'une de mes supérieurs parce que je crois que j'aurais commis un meurtre !

Et l'autre là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se met à bégayer en ma présence tant dis qu'avec les autres il se la coule douce ?

Non mais j'hallucine grave !

- Y a un problème ? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh, non Monsieur.

Tient il commençait à me plaire celui-là.

- Va me chercher à boire.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Euh.. Je ne sais pas trop. Prends toi pas la tête amène moi la première boisson que tu trouves.

Quelques secondes après il était de retour avec un verre à la main.

- Merci.

Je lui arrachais le verre des mains et le bu d'une seule traite.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de m'apporter le premier verre qui lui tombait sous la main. J'avais vu au loin Baekhyun qui lui avait tendu le verre qu'il m'avait apporté mais je ne savais pas que mon cher ami avait dosé fortement l'alcool.

Si c'était pour me punir d'avoir parlé comme ça à se gamin dont je ne connais même pas le nom c'est gagné.

Il sait parfaitement que je ne tiens pas beaucoup lorsque je bois de l'alcool et j'espère ne pas faire de connerie ce soir.

- Dis !

- Euh. Oui ? Me répondit l'autre en baissant son regard.

- On devrait aller saluer les jeunes mariés tu ne crois pas ? Tous les autres sont en train de le faire.

- D'acc..D'accord.

Il m'énerve à parler comme ça ! A croire que je l'intimide.

Mais j'y pense ! Tant mieux si je l'intimide. Au moins je vais pouvoir profiter de lui comme je le désire.

Euh non je vous stoppe net dans vos pensées, je ne ferais pas le plaisir de coucher avec lui. Je hais les hommes.

Enfin sauf ma famille quoi. Et peut-être quelques amis.

Je vais essayer de l'utiliser comme mon larbin.

- Eunhyuk ! Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je à mon cousin.

- Très bien. Dis moi, tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami on dirait.

- Non s'il te plaît arrête !

- Il y a un problème avec Luhan ? Me demanda Donghae.

- Ouais. Fin' Je dois faire de la garderie avec lui.

Eunhyuk à l'entente de cette phrase explosa de rire.

- Et toi tu te marres en plus ! Tu fais chier Hyukkie

- Oh ça va ! Ne te vexe pas ! Mais ce qui me fais rire c'est que.. Enfin laisse tomber.

- Mouais.

- Bon j'espère que vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises dans notre dos ! Lança Donghae avec un regard malicieux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était aller s'imaginer celui là encore ?! J'ai pas du tout envi que l'on se foute de ma tête parce que je serais avec ce type qui… Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ?

- Luhan ! Hurla une voix au loin

A voilà ! Il s'appelle Luhan.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que la tête blonde avait disparue. Tant mieux ! Et surtout bon débarras !

- Sir Sehun. Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester avec notre cher Luhan ?

- Mais Madame ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui s'est sauvé !

- Dépêchez-vous de le retrouver et de rester avec lui. C'est un ordre !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'occuper de ce gamin ?!

- Ce gamin est un peu timide et très peu sociable avec les gens. Et Donghae tiens vraiment à lui donc s'il vous plaît faites un effort et faites ce que je vous dis.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?!

- * Soupir * Vous pourriez arrêter de poser des questions ?

- Si j'avais une réponse convenable oui.

- Eh bien comme les témoins vampires et loups-garous sont tous occupés et que les autres sont aussi avec les autres invités, Sir Hyuk Jae vous a désigné pour assurer la garde de Luhan.

Mais vous savez, normalement il aurait été préférable que se soit Luhan qui vous garde puisqu'il est plus âgé que vous en âge humain.

- HEIN ?!

- Oui. Normalement il aurait 23 ans.

- Mais moi j'en ai 19 en âge humain !

- Je sais. Mais comme vous faites plus preuve de maturité face à Luhan qui fait plus preuve de naïveté, Sir Hyuk Jae a décidé que ce soit vous qui vous vous en occupiez.

- * Soupir * Très bien je m'occuperais de lui.

Me voilà à chercher ce type au beau milieu de cette foule immense !

Surtout quand plus, il est blond, et dans cette salle il n'y a pas que lui qui a des cheveux de cette couleur.

Heureusement que cette fichu salle n'a pas d'étage car je crois que même si je suis un être surnaturel, j'aurais pu y passer la journée à le chercher. Je commençais ma recherche près du bar, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un l'aurait entre aperçus au milieu de la foule, mais il n'y était pas. Même si j'interrogeais toutes les personnes que je connaissais, aucune ne savait où ce type était passé. Après avoir passé une bonne demi heure à le rechercher, je me rendis à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas dans la salle.

Peut-être était-il sortit rejoindre sa petite amie ? En aurait-il une ? Vu la belle bouille qu'il a s'est sûr qu'il en a une.

WOOOOAh ! Attend une seconde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète de savoir s'il a une petite amie ou non ? Ce gars ne m'intéresse pas, ce gars ne m'intéresse pas.

Une fois sortis, je veillais à ce qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche en humant l'air qui m'entourais.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas du le faire.

Une légère odeur de sang me provenait de quelque part à l'ouest.

Je décidais donc de suivre mes sens et me dirigeais par là.

Plus j'avançais, plus l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte.

Une fois arrivé près de la fontaine, je sentis que l'odeur provenait de derrière des buissons.

Je me faisais prudent et par simple réflexe je sortis mes crocs afin de parer une éventuelle attaque.

Je contournais la fontaine et découvris le blond baignant dans une grande marre de sang.

Il avait un pieu planté dans l'abdomen et ne semblait ne plus respirer.

Enfin du point de vue d'un humain.

Car grâce à mon ouïe ultra développée, je pu entendre qu'il respirait faiblement et même que sa respiration sifflait légèrement.

Mais cette grosse quantité de sang éveillait en moi mon côté sombre, celui que j'essayais de terrer au fond de mon être, celui de l'éventreur.

J'avais reçus ce titre après avoir massacré des dizaines de personnes quand j'étais plus jeune mais depuis que j'avais été récupéré par ma famille, je n'avais plus eu de problème dans ce genre.

Mais voir ce corps presque sans vie ainsi allongé me rappela mon passé douloureux et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps que je plongeais sur lui et le mordit au cou.

Je me délectais de son sang encore chaud qui coulait dans mon être et qui me réchauffais.

Mais au bout d'un petit moment, je sentis que quelqu'un m'avais attrapé par l'épaule.

Je retirais ma tête du cou de ma victime et regardais le visage de la personne qui venait de me déranger.

- Sehun contrôle toi ! Tu vas le tuer si tu continu comme ça ! Me lança la personne.

Je lâchais un grognement rauque avant de me jeter sur mon vis-à-vis.

Mais j'avais totalement zappé qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que moi même s'il était légèrement plus maigre.

D'un seul coup il m'envoya valser sur un arbre au loin. Je heurtais le tronc avec une grande rapidité ce qui le cassa. Je pris quelque secondes pour essayer de me relever mais ce n'était pas le plan qu'avait choisit l'autre.

- Sehun ! Je t'ai dis contrôle toi !

-NON ! Laisse le moi ! Je veux son sang !

- Si tu recommences avec ça tu vas le payer cher !

- Je m'en fou !

Alors que je pensais sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie, j'entendis une voix qui me laissa de marbre.

La personne qui était allongée par terre venait de murmurer mon prénom, comme un dernier appel au secours avant de mourir.

Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir ou sinon je serais torturé pour l'avoir laissé ainsi.

Je me concentrais donc pour ne plus laisser mon passer m'emporter.

C'était d'une grande difficulté mais j'essayais de lutter, pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il vive ! Je ne pouvais pas le priver de sa vie !

Je me redressais en douceur de peur de tomber, et me dirigeais d'un pas mal assuré vers le corps que j'avais essayé de vider de son sang quelques secondes auparavant et m'agenouillais.

Je lui redressais sa tête et la posait sur mes jambes après m'être assis.

Le corps sur mes jambes bougea et m'enlaça.

J'étais totalement surpris par ce qu'il avait fait, si bien que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Mais au bout d'un moment, comme j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me quitter, je décidais de redresser la manche de mon costume et entaillait mon poignet avec mes crocs avant de faire couler le sang dans la bouche du blond.

Il ne réagissait plus dans mes bras, l'avais-je tué ?

Non, non c'est impossible ! Il bougeait il n'y a même pas une minute ! Mon sang ne peut pas l'avoir tuer c'est impossible !

Sans m'en rendre totalement compte, des larmes dévalaient mes joues.

Je suis un assassin pensais-je. J'ai tué un pauvre innocent ?! Je ne suis qu'un assassin...

Mes larmes dévalaient de plus en plus ma peau, je ne pouvais me calmer car je venais de le tuer.

Luhan est mort !

Sans vraiment comprendre, mon cœur se serra de plus en plus en pensant au fait qu'il était mort dans mes bras...


	5. Chapitre 3

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes que Luhan ne bougeait pas dans mes bras, j'étais vraiment au bord du gouffre.

Comment avais-je pu m'en prendre à un être aussi fragile ?

Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

Alors que je continuais de pleurer lamentablement contre lui, il sursauta d'un seul coup tout en toussant.

- Luhan ! Criais-je avant de serrer encore plus fort le blond dans mes bras.

Il se mit à pleurer fortement contre mon torse, je pouvais sentir ses larmes au travers de ma chemise, c'était rassurant de le voir en vie.

Je lui redressai le visage avant de lui voler un baiser pour ensuite replonger ma tête dans son cou.

Il resserra son emprise sur ma pauvre chemise qui avait viré au saumon du au fait que le sang de Luhan avait perdu. Je ne pu m'empêcher de crier de joie parce qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Au bout d'un petit moment j'avais fermé mes yeux et je ne ressentais plus rien.

Avais-je fais un rêve ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis que le décor avait changé.

C'est bien ce qu'il me paraissait. Je n'avais fais qu'un cauchemar des plus atroce.

Soudain mon regard fut attiré par une petite frimousse blonde posée à ma droite sur une chaise.

- Hey, tu es enfin réveillé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance quand tu me serrais dans tes bras tout à l'heure alors j'ai du te traîner jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai froid aux jambes ? Qu'est-ce que ?

En regardant vers mes jambes, je vis que j'étais en caleçon ! Attendez une minute ? Il a essayé de… me ?

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS ?!

- Eh bien, le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant avant de continuer, comme tu avais perdu connaissance, j'ai voulu te porter jusque dans un lieu sur mais le problème c'est que tu étais beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Alors j'ai du te traîner par les jambes mais au fur et à mesure que je te traînais, je me rendais compte que tu devenais de plus en plus léger. Et au bout d'un dernier effort c'est ton pantalon qu'il me restait dans les mains.

- O_O

- Désolé ! Je ne recommencerais pas ! Me lança-t-il avant de se jeter au pied du lit à genoux pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il était désolé.

- C'n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici.

- De rien. Ah ! Et euh… Tout à l'heure tu… Comment dire…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

- NON rien oublie !

Luhan se redressa d'un seul coup et couru jusque la porte avant de sortir comme une furie et de claquer la porte au passage.

- Alors je l'ai à ce point troublé ? Intéressant !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler comme un sadique en repensant à la tête que venait d'avoir Luhan.

Alors comme ça il aimait les hommes ? Je déteste ça ! Il m'écœurs ! Comment est-ce qu'un mec peu en aimer un autre ? C'est vraiment spécial et bizarre pour moi.

Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai découvert ce petit secret, je vais pouvoir m'en amuser !

POV Eunhyuk :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu ce passer entre Sehun et Luhan mais cela me préoccupe énormément. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui faire pour arriver à le faire pleurer et avoir une crise d'angoisse ?

J'allais bientôt le savoir.

Je toquais à la porte de la chambre de Sehun avant de l'entendre me dire que je pouvais entrer.

- Oh c'est toi Hyuk ! Je pensais que c'était Luhan.

- C'est à son sujet que je viens te voir.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Hein ? Bah je n'ai rien fais !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-il arrivé en courant vers Donghae avant de lui atterrir dans les bras pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer ?

- Euh je ne sais pas.

- Te fou pas de ma gueule je sais très bien que tu mens.

- Comment le saurais-je ?!

- Qu'es-ce que tu lui a fais bordel ?!

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Du calme !

- Je me calmerais seulement quand j'aurais la réponse à ma question !

- Tout à l'heure, euh… Sans vraiment le vouloir j'ai…

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai… ssé Luhan..

- Quoi ? Répète un peu je n'ai compris que la fin de ce que tu m'as dis.

- * Soupir * J'ai …rassé Luhan..

- Tu as rasé Luhan ?

Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir mais je préférais le faire cracher le morceau plutôt que de le dire moi-même.

- * Grogne * J'ai embrassé Luhan tout à l'heure ! Voilà t'es content ?!

- Embrassé ?

- Oui, fin' je lui ai volé un baisé.. Mais j'ai pas fais exprès ! C'était instinctif !

- Mon cul ouais ! Je savais que tu en mourrais d'envi au plus profond de ton être mais comme tu es homophobe, tu ne veux pas te l'admettre.

- Nan c'est faux. J'n'aimes pas ce mec.

- Oh ! Allez ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

- Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule je suis aussi têtu qu'une mule ! C'est pas pareil !

- Mais oui. Bon alors abordons les sujets qui fâchent.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

- Un bon petit interrogatoire. Je sais très bien que tu adores quand je t'en fais un ! Alors maintenant tu vas être obligé de me répondre avant que je ne m'énerve d'avantage.

Je venais de fermer la porte à clé avant de prendre cette dernière et de la ranger dans ma poche arrière.

- Hyuk ne me fais pas ça je t'en supplie !

- Trop tard, tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi têtu et je t'aurais laissé tranquille.

- D'accord je répondrais à tes questions mais s'il te plaît pas de torture !

- Je te torture si je sais que la réponse est fausse, donc il ne faut pas que tu me mentes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre comme on dit.

- Ok !

- Bien alors commençons. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Luhan ?

- Du dégoût parce qu'il aime les hommes !

- Alors il te dégoûte ? Pourtant moi je suis aussi gay et pourtant tu ne me hais pas !

- Toi ce n'est pas pareil.

- Eh bien laisse moi te contredire car si je suis comme Luhan. Moi aussi j'aime un homme et pourtant tu as répondu à mon invitation de mariage alors que tu es homophobe. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas réagir comme cela envers ma personne et réagir d'une façon beaucoup plus agressive envers Luhan. Pense bien à ce que je te dis.

- Mais lui n'est pas de ma famille !

- Alors si je n'avais pas été de ta famille qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fais ?

- Je.. ne sais pas.

- Bien. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire : « Nous sommes tous égaux dans ce monde et ce malgré nos différences ».

Peut être que tu es dégoûté par cela mais attends un peu en écoutant ton cœur, tu comprendras ce que je veux te dire.

- Je ne comprends rien de ton charabia.

- Justement, écoute ton coeur. Il n'est pas indifférent à l'amour. Et encore moins à l'amour entre personne du même sexe.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?! N'essayerais-tu pas de me dire que je suis

- Je ne dis rien. C'est toi qui est en train de le dire. J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à me dire. Je te laisse méditer mes paroles.

Je finis donc par sortir de la chambre et de le laisser.

Allait-il comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire ?

J'espère qu'il comprendra.

Fin POV Eunhyuk.

POV Sehun :

J'avais bel et bien compris où il voulait en venir Hyuk.

Il fallait bel et bien que j'arrête mes conneries envers Luhan. Certes il aime les hommes mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et le lui reprocher. C'est totalement débile de ma part car j'ai un cousin éloigné qui est lui aussi amoureux d'un homme et même marié à un homme.

Je pense que je devrais écouter mon Hyung et ne pas m'en prendre à Luhan.

Mais je crois qu'il a réussit à mettre un doigt sur ce que je ne voulais pas admettre.

C'est vrai que tout à l'heure je me suis laissé emporté par la joie de voir que je n'avais pas tué Luhan. Mais étais-ce réellement de l'amour ?

Je me le demande.


	6. Chapitre 4

J'ai finis par arrêter de me torturer l'esprit et je suis sorti de ma chambre.

Je voulais retrouver le blond pour m'excuser mais je fut alerté par des cris qui provenaient que d'une seule personne : Chanyeol.

Que ce passait-il ?

Je me précipitais en courant vers la source des cris.

- Chanyeol ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive pour hurler comme ça ?

Mon vis-à-vis tourna vers moi un visage baigné de larmes avant de me dire :

- Baekhyun a disparu !

- Comment ça disparu ?

- Il devait passer me prendre après être allé chercher la voiture et ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'il est partit et il n'est toujours pas revenu !

- Calmes-toi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un est aller voir s'il était sur le parking ?

- Oui et il n'y est pas !

- Et dans la salle ?

- Non plus !

- C'est étrange, dans ce cas où peut-il bien être ? Je vais lancer des recherches, tu devrais rester avec Donghae et Eunhyuk pendant ce temps.

- D'a...D'acc...D'accord.

- Bien, je te laisse.

Je m'éloignais de Chanyeol et tombait sur Chen et Lay.

- Les gars est-ce que vous avez vu Baekhyun ?

- Euh non moi je ne l'ai pas vu, me déclara un certain Lay.

- Moi quand je l'ai vu il se dirigeait vers le parking pour prendre sa voiture.

- D'accord merci les gars.

Je me précipitais en courant vers le parking et découvrit qu'il ne restait que la voiture de Kyuhyun et Sungmin ainsi que celle de Eunhyuk et Donghae. Alors où était donc passée la voiture de Baekhyun et Baekhyun lui même ?

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé bordel ?!

En cherchant un peu plus, je découvris qu'il y avait des traces d'huile sur le sol. Je me décidais à les suivre. Au bout d'un long moment, je me retrouvais sur un sentier caché au milieu d'une espèce de forêt qui menait tout droit vers l'ancienne tribu du mec à mon cousin. Déjà que je ne peux pas me sentir les loups si en plus l'un d'entre eux ou même plusieurs d'entre eux s'en sont pris à notre ami, je crois que je vais m'énerver et emplâtrer quelqu'un !

Ni une ni deux, je retournais à toute vitesse vers la salle de réception et y trouvait Eunhyuk, Donghae et Chanyeol toujours en pleurs.

- J'ai découvert des traces d'huile sur le sol et elles mènent tout droit vers ton ancienne tribu, dis-je sèchement à Donghae.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un de mon ancienne tribu aurait kidnappé Baekhyun ? Je ne comprends pas ! Me répondis le concerné plutôt choqué par ce que je venais de dire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire mais moi j'y vais. S'il le faut j'en buterais un ou deux pour récupérer Baekhyun mais je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés, lançais-je.

- Non tu ne vas pas en buter si tu ne veux pas que je te bute à mon tour, me lança une voix au loin.

En me retournant, je pu voir qu'il s'agissait de la grand-mère d'Eunhyuk.

- Je vous laisse le droit d'aller là bas, mais si j'apprends que tu as levé la main sur l'un d'entre eux je ne vais pas être bonne envers toi mon cher Sehun.

-Ok, lâchais-je dans un soupir.

-Bon alors dans ce cas allons dans mon ancienne tribu mais tu me laisseras parler dans ce cas.

- Ouais si tu le souhaite !

Avec Eunhyuk, Donghae et Chanyeol nous partîmes à la recherche de Baekhyun.

Après un long moment au milieu de l'espèce de forêt, nous étions arrivés en montagne.

Alors que nous étions tous sur nos gardes au cas où quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous, j'entendis quelqu'un tomber lourdement sur le sol. En me retournant je découvris qu'Eunhyuk était à terre, une flèche anesthésiante dans le cou. Je me précipitais près de lui mais au moment où j'allais me mettre à genoux à ses côtés, je vis que Donghae était dans le même état.

Je me redressa et me retournais vers Chanyeol qui arborait un étrange sourire de satisfaction qui étirait son visage en une grimace. J'avais une grande envie de l'assassiner.

Je me jetais sur mon vis-à-vis et nous commençâmes un combat acharné. Certes Chanyeol était très fort mais je le dépassais largement.

Alors qu'il tentait de me donner un coup dans le ventre, je ripostais et lui en assénait un au niveau des jambes ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba. Puis je vis que dans la sacoche qu'il avait perdue il y avait une petite seringue qui avait la même odeur que le produit injecté dans le corps de mon cousin et celui de son mari.

Je l'a prit et la plantait dans le cou de Chanyeol qui s'endormit comme une masse.

Comme la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse, je du me résoudre à abandonner Chanyeol et à protéger d'abord ma famille. J'attrapais Eunhyuk sans grande difficulté et le mit sur mon dos. Puis je pris Donghae et le plaçait dans mes bras avant de me téléporter vers la salle de réception.

Une fois arrivé, je pu voir que tête blonde était encore là et qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il vit ce que je transportais, il vint m'aider sans me poser la moindre question. Il me prit Eunhyuk qui était sur mon dos et m'aida à aller installer les deux endormis dans ma chambre.

Je pu sentir que leur corps ce refroidissaient un peu alors je pris le temps de leur mettre une couette et de les laisser avec Luhan pendant que j'allais chercher un peu de bois pour allumer un bon feu.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Eunhyuk commença à immerger de son long « sommeil » et essaya de se redresser. Avec une poigne légère mais ferme, je le pris par les épaules et le repoussait sur les coussins.

- Sehun ? Où est Donghae ?

- Tout va bien il est là à côté de toi.

Eunhyuk tourna la tête dans la direction que je lui indiquais et il soupira de bonheur avant de sourire.

- Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé.

- C'est normal. Et de toute façon si je l'avais laissé tu aurais voulu m'assassiner.

- Oui peut être bien.

Finalement quelques secondes après Donghae se réveilla lui aussi. Comme je voulais les laisser ce rétablir tranquillement, je me décidais à les laisser seuls dans ma chambre même si je savais ce qui pouvait bien ce passer.

Je fis signe à Luhan de me suivre et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Après avoir pris soin de bien fermer la porte pour atténuer le bruit qu'ils seraient capables de faire, je partis à la recherche de la grand-mère d'Eunhyuk pour la tenir informée de la situation.

Lorsque je la vis, elle était en train de donner des ordres en cuisine.

- Sehun ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Et où est Baekhyun ?

- Madame, nous avons eu un problème.

- Quel genre de problème ? Me demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

- Chanyeol est un ennemi. Il nous a tendu un piège pas loin de l'ancienne tribu de Donghae. Donc je pense qu'il doit y avoir un complot entre les loups et Chanyeol.

- Est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Non pas du tout. Ils ont juste reçu un anesthésiant et ils se sont endormis. Mais je les ais ramenés et pour l'instant ils sont occupés dans ma chambre.

- Oh je vois. Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Tu peux disposer. Attend j'allais oublier !

Elle se pencha près de mon oreille et me murmura une phrase avant de se redresser et de me faire un clin d'œil.

Je finis par la laisser seule en cuisine et partis toujours suivit par Luhan.

- Sehun ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je..euh... comment dire...

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais et désolé pour tout le reste. Tu peux oublier, je ne te ferais aucune remarque là dessus.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème c'est que...

- Quoi ?

- Tu..tu es blessé là, me dit-il avant de pointer mon torse.

- Oh !

- Je..euh..viens je vais te soigner.

- Ok.

Je suivis donc le p'tit blond et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une chambre qui était en fait la sienne.

-Attend moi là, je vais chercher la trousse de soin.

-D'accord.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je me mis à regarder sa chambre. Elle était simple, faite de beige et d'une sorte de taupe. Dès que l'on entrait, il y avait un tapis de couleur beige, sur du parquet clair. À droite, se trouvait une armoire murale. À gauche il y avait un grand lit deux places portant des draps beiges et marrons entouré de deux petites tables de chevet. Et tout au fond de la pièce, il y avait un bureau beige sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs feuilles. Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci et y découvrit des partitions de musique. En dessous de l'une d'entre elle, je découvris une photo. Au début elle ne m'intrigua pas vraiment mais lorsque je la regardai un peu plus attentivement, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Luhan torse nu. Il ne portait qu'un jean et il arborait un tatouage de loup ailé sur le torse. Alors que j'étais totalement obnubilé par cette photo, je n'avais pas vu que Luhan était revenu.

- Garde là si elle te plaît tant que ça, me dit-il en me faisant sursauter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je garderais la photo d'un mec ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a l'air de te plaire. Bref si non, viens t'asseoir je vais te soigner.

- Hmm.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'assis sur le bord.

Luhan posa la mallette sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur et attrapa mon tee-shirt.

Je le regardai surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire et la seule chose qu'il fit c'est me sourire avant de m'enlever mon haut.

Il prit ensuite du désinfectant et m'en appliqua délicatement. Il prit ensuite une bande et la passa autour de mon torse. Lorsque je sentis sa main droite toucher mon ventre juste en dessous de mon nombril, je sentis un long frisson me parcourir le corps. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha pour me mettre le sparadrap, je cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.

Mais c'était quoi d'un seul coup toutes ses sensations ?!

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça seulement avec lui ?!

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?!

Ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois tout de même ?!

J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir dingue avec la petite tête blonde devant moi.

Lorsqu'il vit que je contracta tous mes muscles et que je lâchais un petit gémissement, il cru qu'il m'avait fait mal et s'en excusa immédiatement :

- Hyung je suis vraiment désolé ! Je... euh... je ferais beaucoup plus attention la prochaine fois promis !

- Tu sais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais t'appeler Hyung. Je n'ai que 19 ans.

- Ah, fit-il en rougissant se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau comme ça ! Je me giflais intérieurement.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais penser ça de ce gars ?!

Non mais je ne vais pas bien !

Il faudrait que je pense à consulter un psy moi !

Mais bon je dois tout de même admettre qu'il a une belle bouille, malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, surtout quand il sourit.

Il me regarda bizarrement signe qu'il se demandait à quoi je pensais.

- Désolé j'étais en pleine réflexion.

- Oh, à quel sujet ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Dommage.

Avait-il peur que je pense à quelqu'un en étant auprès de lui ?

Honnêtement je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais si c'était le cas, je pense que ça serait plaisant.

Je me forçais de le rassurer avant que Luhan ne me boude même s'il doit être atrocement beau avec sa petite bouille d'ange.

- Je me demandais si tu étais un peu jaloux du fait que je sois en pleine réflexion alors que tu es en face de moi.

- O_O

- Ai-je raison ?

- Euh...Je... excuse moi. Je te laisse. Tu as sûrement besoin de te reposer.

Luhan se redressa d'un seul coup, sans me regarder et commença à s'éloigner du lit.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir passer la porte sans difficulté, je claquais cette dernière qui était à peine entre ouverte.

Il resta figé entre la porte et moi, n'osant même plus bouger.

Alors je pris la décision de le faire réagir. J'attrapais son bras et le retourna.

Je le plaquais contre la porte et glissais une de mes jambes entre les siennes.

Il n'osait pas me regarder et baissait toujours son regard.

Je lui pris son menton entre mes doigts et lui dit :

- Comment ça tu veux te sauver sans même répondre à ma question ?

- …

- Regarde moi au lieu de fuir mon regard.

- ...non...

- Quoi non ?

Luhan ne me regardait toujours pas. Le voir à se point effrayer par ma présence me serrait un peu le cœur.

- Luhan ? S'il te plait regarde moi.

Il finit par relever son regard et le planta dans le mien. Ses prunelles ne montraient pas du tout de la peur comme je l'aurais imaginé.

Mais son regard étincelait de plaisir. Un plaisir qu'il avait peur de me partager.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je me pencha d'un seul coup et l'embrassa.

Sous l'assaut de mes lèvres, il ne pu rester de marbre plus longtemps et plongea ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

Le contact de sa peau douce sur mon torse me fit frissonner.

Mon cœur ratait plusieurs battements pendant cet échange.

Mais alors que l'on allait s'aventurer plus loin, un hurlement au loin nous fit stopper net notre échange.

- Qu..Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Luhan, un peu apeuré par la situation.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir.

- Non ! S'il te plaît n'y va pas !

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire pour le rassurer :

- Je reviens vite, je te le jure.

- Mais...Sehun...

Il me faisait perdre la tête d'avoir autant peur de me perdre alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Je finis donc par le lâcher et ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans les alentours.

Alors que j'étais en train de me diriger vers la chambre d'Hangeng, j'entendis des gémissements.

Alors c'était bel et bien pour la raison à laquelle je pensais qu'Heechul avait crié.

Mais au moment où j'allais pour partir, j'entendis un énorme boum.

Je poussais donc la porte doucement et explosa de rire.

- Oh ! Sehun, désolé de t'accueillir comme ça dans la chambre de mon amant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais plutôt marrant.

- Vas-y fou toi de ma tête !

- Désolé Heechul Hyung.

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien je t'ai entendu hurler alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien et au moment où j'allais pour retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu un énorme boum alors j'ai poussé ta porte.

- Merci de t'être inquiété mais je vais bien. Bon maintenant tu pourrais nous laisser avec Hangeng, on est plutôt occupés là.

- Ouais je sais, dis-je en rigolant.

Bon et bien dans ce cas reprenez bien vos ébats et surtout Heechul Hyung, fait attention à ce qu'il n'y aille pas trop fort comme la dernière fois et qu'après tu restes coincé en étant seulement assit sur une chaise !

- Vas te faire foutre ! Me répondit-il avant de me balancer à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le caleçon d'Hangeng !

- BEURK ! MAIS C'EST IGNOBLE ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?! Je suis outré !

Hurlais-je en rigolant, tout en m'éloignant.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de Luhan, je vis qu'il n'y était pas.

Où était-il donc passé ?

Alors que j'allais pour partir, quelque chose était sortit de l'armoire murale et m'avais embarqué à l'intérieur.

- Mais tu es fou !

J'ai vraiment cru qu'un psychopathe allait me tuer !

- Je l'aurais fais si je ne t'aimais pas.

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Euh, non pas vraiment.

- * Soupir * Sehun, je t'aime…


End file.
